priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Showcases
At the end of the show, the two winners of the Showcase Showdowns play the Showcase. Before the introduction of the Showcase Showdown in 1975, and on half-hour episodes, the two contestants with the highest winnings advanced to the Showcase. A "showcase" of prizes is presented and the top winner either keeps the showcase and places a bid on the total value of the showcase or passes the showcase to the runner-up, who is then required to make a bid. A second showcase is then presented and the contestant who had not bid on the first showcase makes a bid. Unlike the One Bid, the contestant bidding on the second showcase may bid the same amount his/her opponent did on the first showcase, since the two contestants are bidding on different prize packages. The contestant who has bid nearer to the price of his/her own showcase without going over wins the prizes in his/her showcase. Any contestant who overbids automatically loses regardless of the opponent's result. A double overbid results in both contestants losing. Unlike One Bid, there is no additional bonus for a perfect bid, which has happened twice in the daytime show's history. However, if the winner's difference is $250 or less away from the actual retail price of his/her own showcase without going over, the contestant wins both showcases. From 1974–September 1998, the contestants' bids had to be less than $100 from the actual price without going over in order to win both showcases. The syndicated nighttime versions had no such rule. The font styles used for Double Showcase Winners was "Tonight" from 1974-2002, "Kingpin" from 2002-2008 and "Vag Rounded BT" since 2009. Since 1999, any showcase winning contestant who won over $35,000 in prizes, the contestant's grand total would appear on the bottom of the screen. If it was a Double Showcase Win, the DSW graphic appears first before the contestant's grand total. On May 9, 2007, the contestant's grand total appeared first before the DSW winning graphic. Gallery These are the many looks of the showcase podiums over the years. Bob Barker Era Showcasepremiere.jpg|The Showcase podiums from the premiere. 72show110.JPG|This was the first ever prize setup which only last the premiere. This contestant was off by $4 but there was no offering of both Showcases; so therefore this player won only his Showcase. Showcase72a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from a 1972 episode. That's memorable contestant Boo Boo Cooper on the left. Showcase72b.jpg|Instead of the early setup, we had just simple prize cards. Showcase72c.jpg|The modified Showcase podiums from 1972. Showcase72d.jpg|The contestant on the right won her Showcase which included a car, for a total of $4213. Showcase75a.jpg|The Showcase podiums with the familiar asterisks from a 1975 episode. Showcase75b.jpg|This Showcase round produced the closest differences between both contestants, by $1. And they both had a shot at both Showcases (the left contestant won). Showcase77a.jpg|These are the Showcase podiums from 1977. The yellow podium has been changed to a white podium with a green asterisk and the orange podium has been changed to a white podium with a red asterisk. Showcase77b.jpg|Who will win her Showcase? Showcase84a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 1984. The green asterisk has been changed to orange and the red asterisk has been changed to purple. Showcase84b.jpg|Who will win her Showcase? The orange contestant was off by $558. Showcase86a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 1986. The more longer lived podiums. Showcase86b.jpg|The purple contestant won with a difference of only $800! Jayme Wins Both Showcases.jpg|From Season 27: Jayme fell to his knees after winning both showcases! Showcase04a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 2004. The orange podium is now pink and the purple podium is now blue. Showcase04b.jpg|The blue contestant won! Showcase05a.jpg|The modified Showcase podiums from 2005. The Showcase name placeholders are now placed under the scoreboards instead of on top of them. Showcase05b.jpg|Who will win his or her Showcase? Double_Showcase_Winner_Graphic.png Drew Carey Era Showcasecarey07a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from Drew Carey's first aired show. Showcasecarey07b.jpg|Who will win his or her Showcase? Showcasecarey11a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 2011. Showcasecarey11b.jpg|A DOUBLE SHOWCASE WINNER!!!!! Category:Games